Dinah
Dinah is a character created by the user ArtIssues and since dropped. Application located here. Abilities Well, now that Yen Sid merged the worlds, she can talk. Sadly, that's about it. Personality Dinah is very prim and proper. She likes things to be tidy and is a little bit uppity and easily excited. She has her own idea of how to be ladylike. The only person she's been very patient with is her mistress, Alice, who can do no wrong in her feline eyes. Dinah is otherwise the type of cat who always wants to be right, which leads to stubborn refusal of admitting when she's wrong. Other than that, she always tries to mind her manners and make a good impression. She isn't the type to be pushed around, though. Opinions of Other Characters Alice: Dinah loves Alice, even if her mistress can be a bit silly in her opinion. She would follow her lady anywhere simply because it's just "The thing to do." Meaning it's the proper way for a cat to go about things. Dinah likes to think of herself as independent and perfectly capable of doing things on her own, but honestly, she would much rather do everything in the company of her human owner. Oliver: Dinah has an enormous crush on Oliver, despite his city boy upbringing and almost opposite interests to hers. He might not be tidy, but she thinks he has the makings of a gentleman underneath his alley cat appearance. Unfortunately, he seems to fancy someone else. Marie: Because of the above mentioned feelings for Oliver, Dinah is less than admiring of Marie, which is sad, because otherwise the two kittens might be friends. All Dinah can do is compare herself to the French feline, which doesn't exactly make for a promising relationship. She tries to stay ladylike, but wanting Oliver to like her so badly has caused her to think only about how she can be better than Marie. Kopa: She thinks Kopa is handsome, but doesn't like him the way she does Oliver. Once she heard the lion cub was a Prince, she became very flustered around him and wished to appear even more presentable and proper in the presence of royalty. History Dinah was born on a farm. She was adopted as a very young kitten, so she doesn't remember much. What she can recall is having quite a few brothers and sisters, a mother who was so busy keeping them all safe and fed and clean that she was like a stranger to her own kittens, and a father who got in trouble with the farmer for killing a chicken. One day, after her father drank every ounce of milk from the cow's pale and was hauled away by the scruff of his neck by a very angry farmhand, Dinah became frightened and ran away from home. She was found in the woods not far from the road by Alice and her sister, who were on a walk through the countryside with the young girl being read to by her dull caretaker. Alice felt so sorry for Dinah that she brought the kitten back to her estate, cleaned her up, tied a pink bow and her neck, and let the kitten become a fancy pet instead of a scruffy farm cat. From that moment on, not only has Dinah been devotedly loyal to Alice, but she has convinced herself to try and block out her beginnings as a humble country feline and act like cat royalty. As far as she is concerned, Dinah has never and will never be a lowly farm cat ever again. After that strange dream Alice had while listening to her history lesson one afternoon, she insisted on telling Dinah all about it—and the mysterious "Wonderland" therein—almost every afternoon afterward. Dinah, as usual, loyally listened and offered a responding "meow", but after a few months, began to worry. Alice seemed to have no intention of forgetting the dream world. However much she loved her mistress, the dainty cat could not manage to believe that Wonderland actually existed. Rabbits in waistcoats? Lizards with ladders? Croquet with flamingoes and hedgehogs? The very idea! How uncivilized! So when a dream of her own came to her, lying at the foot of Alice's bed, of the stars telling Dinah to "Go to the rabbit hole" for answers, the little cat sniffed, threw up her tail in snooty disbelief, and waited until morning. But when she woke up, she did not dismiss it as simply a dream. There was a strange ringing in her ears, and it only lessened whenever Dinah went outside and near the old rabbit hole. Finally, curiosity getting the better of the cat at last, the ladylike kitten romped over to the rabbit hole Alice always claimed to have fallen down in her own dream. Before she knew it, Dinah was slipping and sliding, even though the ground was perfectly dry, and falling, down, down, down, until she landed in the grounds of the Pridelands. After inquiring all around the camp and panicking for a moment, Dinah was told all about the Orbs, Yen Sid's call, and where she was. She might have tried to get home, except for two things. One, there were rumors that these "Merged Worlds" included a certain place called "Wonderland", and two, a very handsome gentleman tomcat from the city happened to live in the Forces of Good camp. Threads Participated In Other *Dinah's farm cat name used to be 'Peach'. She becomes very testy if the fruit itself is even mentioned. Another pet peeve of hers is dirt, twigs, leaves, or even flowers, getting on her fur. Basically anything outside. Gallery Dinah.gif Dinah 1.jpg Category:Characters